<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Back in time (Trial story) by Slytherinflower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666700">Back in time (Trial story)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherinflower/pseuds/Slytherinflower'>Slytherinflower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Heartbreak, Hogwarts, Horror, Humour, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Pain, Post War, Rape, Second War with Voldemort, Sex, Torture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:21:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherinflower/pseuds/Slytherinflower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The war was won, but instead of the victory falling in Harry Potter's favour, it had ended in the hands of Voldemort.  <br/>A week after the Wizarding world ended up in the hands of the darkest wizard of all time, Minerva McGonagall decides to send Hermione back to 1978, the same year when Severus Snape is to graduate from Hogwarts. Further, she explains that only he can change the future fate of the Wizarding World, and for them to win the war. </p><p>But what happens when she is informed that she needs to cause her own death in order not to expose herself from the future? And how will Severus react when she informs him about her blood status? </p><p>Can Hermione Granger get close enough to Severus Snape to change the future, or will the outcome turn fatal and again end up in the wrong hands?  But most importantly - will Severus learn to put his trust in anyone else; Will he ever learn to love anyone else besides the woman he had loved since before he set foot inside of Hogwarts?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger &amp; Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, SSHG, Severus Snape x Hermione Granger, Severusxhermione, Snamione - Relationship, Snanger - Relationship, sevmione, snager - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The downfall of the Wizarding World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note: Only three chapters will be released until further notice. If this story gets more attention, I will continue writing it. But as of now, I have classified it as a "Trial run story", which means that I want you as readers to tell me what you think and if this is something I should continue to work on. </p><p>The inspiration for this particular story: https://www.tiktok.com/@annasnape7/video/6867540975842004226?source=h5_m&amp;is_copy_url=1&amp;is_from_webapp=v2</p><p>Thank you for reading, and if you like it, it would mean the world for me if you gave it some love ❤︎</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The colour of the sky had changed rapidly for the past hour. Heavy rain thundered over the shattered roof of Hogwarts. In the dungeons however, the presence of two Death Eaters hovered over the two kneeling witches – one of them was a Muggleborn: the other one her former Head of House. <br/><br/>It had only been a week since the crowd around the two wizards had witnessed with a horror-stricken expressions across their faces as the son of James Potter fell lifeless to the ground in the Great Hall – the victory of the war had fallen into the hands of the darkest wizard of all time. <br/><br/>And up until now, Voldemort had reigned full control of the Wizarding world and carried out almost as many murders like the war had claimed a week prior. Those who had sustained injures during the battle had either been served the unbreakable curse or was constantly punished for their participation of trying to bring the Dark Lord down. Of all of those who had survived to see another day had either been sent to Azkaban for life, or killed, or ran away. They were scared for their lives; no one was safe anymore. <br/><br/><em>Not even Hermione Granger. <br/><br/>Especially not Hermione Granger.</em>  <br/><br/><br/>Hermione fell to her knees as the hand of a masked Death Eater shoved her shoulder violently; with an horror stricken expression she watched as her former Transfiguration professor was punished over and over again. She felt the rage consume her as she shoved herself from the floor – her eyes finding the older witch’s expressionless ones. McGonagall was scared, and naturally so. But in her own mind, she had no other choice than to protect the innocent lives of her students and staff, even if it meant to pay with her own life. <br/><br/>Flinching with fear as the murderous voice of the Death Eater once more filled the small room in the depth of the dungeon, tears of defeat escaped the young witch’s eyes, her amber orbs buried behind the blur of the pain – the horror of the excruciating reality that had arisen. <br/><br/>It was <em>not</em> supposed to happen like this. <br/><br/>They had a plan – a <em>good</em> plan. <br/><br/>But they <em>failed</em>. <br/><br/>Shaking her head as numbness consumed her body, she watched as the older witch convulsed with agonizing pain before her; her hands bound behind her back and her eyes darkened with stillness – her face showing nothing more than emptiness of the pain that spun rapidly through her. <br/><br/>“<em>Please – stop it</em>!” the young witch cried, her voice shaking vigorously. Dropping her head to the floor, she felt the murderous eyes of the Death Eater scrutinize her small form. “It was me. I am the one to blame. <em>Not her</em>.” She lied, tears streaming down her pale face. Feeling her heart giving a hardening throb against her rib cage, she looked up to meet the hollow eyes of the Death Eater towering her. As he swiped his hand in front of his mask, it vanished completely – and in a matter of seconds, she was now staring into the eyes of none other than Corban Yaxley. <br/><br/>She watched as the corners of his eyes crinkled contemptuously and his lips twisted into a sadistic lopsided smirk. Casting a tearful glance at her professor, she quietly mouthed <em>‘I’m sorry’</em> before meeting the power-hungry eyes of the Death Eater. <br/><br/>For the last years, Hermione had witnessed as innocent lives was lost in the hands of the Dark Lord, but more so for the past months and weeks where many of her friends had fallen to their deaths. And she sure as hell would not let the life of her professor become a number of the casualties of Voldemort’s macabre regime. <br/><br/>As her frantic eyes met the sadistic glare of the Death Eater, a horror-stricken sensation filled her to the brim; everything she had done and participated in for the past year in hopes that the Dark Lord wouldn’t succeed had all gone to waste. A small memory nudged the front of her head – <em>it was the day she and the rest of the many students of her year was sorted into their Houses. She remembered the feel of panic as McGonagall put the hat on her head, how her feet trembled in front of her as curious eyes watched her with anticipation before the hat yelped loudly into her ears, “Gryffindor.”</em> – and now it was all gone. All of it. And she would be dead before tomorrow morning. <br/><br/><em>Harry was dead and he wasn’t coming back. </em><br/><br/>Ron had lost his older brother and George, his twin. Throughout the vacant halls of the castle, excruciating cries of help was heard as Death Eaters took what they claimed was theirs. They had all become some part of his sick game – a puzzle for his own pleasure and power. Students and staff with a Muggle background, or those who heroically protected them was severely punished. Some of them never even got to see another day. The Death Eaters had been ruthless in their mission to please their lord and would do anything to the higher order of ranks. <br/><br/>Feeling her body grow rigid as the tip of Yaxley’s wand nudged the skin of her throat, a pleading gasp escaped her trembling lips; tears sprinted down her pale cheeks when he circled slowly but deliberately around her. She felt the coldness of his hand entangle into the mass of her hair, making a deadly shudder burst through her. <br/><br/>“… I know you,” he spoke in a sardonic voice, letting his hand slip from her hair and reached for her chin. Forcing her face up to his, she cautiously cast a small glance at her professor who lay unconscious against the stone wall, her heavy but ragged breathing fighting to keep her body alive. <br/><br/>Hermione jerked her tearful glare away from the man and dropped her head to the floor. “No, you don’t.” she retorted almost inaudible, watching her trembling hands grounded firmly to the floor. She wanted to stay strong for everyone around her, but most of all for Harry. <br/><br/>For her best friend. <br/><br/>Tilting his head slightly to the left in contemplation, his eyes fed on her petrified form; her glossy eyes failing to meet his as she yanked her knees into her shivering embrace.   <br/><br/>Crouching before her, he caressed his slimy fingers on her face, his heavy breath brushing against her panic-stricken features. His lips twitched once more into a sadistic smile as an amused laugher escaped from his thin lips, “You’re one of Potter’s lapdogs.” He pulled away from her and let his hand rest on his broad knee, “The Dark Lord will certainly have use of you.” He sneered. <br/><br/>Feeling her breath get lost in the depth of her lungs, she snapped her head upwards, her narrowed yet confident eyes finding his, “I’m sorry, but you need to inform him that I’d rather be dead than his puppet.” When her words came to a sudden stop, Hermione took a deep breath and spat in his face. <br/><br/>His hand gripped powerfully around her neck and hauled her up against the wall, and when she felt the rasping skin of his nose brush slightly against hers, he spoke in an alarming tone that only she could hear, “As you wish <em>Mudblood</em>!” <br/><br/>“<em>Crucio!</em>” <br/><br/>As the excruciating pain splintered through her body, she fell against the floor; Writhing against the tormenting pain, it was as though every bone in her body broke in millions of pieces; every vein, muscle and nerve in her body burst into flames. She rocked from side to side, her arms entwined across her body and her feet hauled against her stomach, she cried out in terror as flashes of memories burst through her head. It felt as though she was stabbed with thousands of knifes all over her body at the same time. Her back curved unwillingly as the pain shattered with force through her, her fingers digging into the stone of the floor beneath her. Her gut-wrenching cries had transpired into muffled pleads and her body had become unable to move as terrorizing pain penetrated her over and over again.  <br/><br/>Detecting the Death Eater’s dark form towering above her like a hawk, panic flashed through her eyes. It felt as though a century had passed when he finally spoke again, his voice raw with pleasure when he noticed her flaccid body battle the unbearable torture. The Cruciatus curse was still spinning through her, but by the looks of it – her body was on the verge of giving up the fight; welcoming the fate she had been served instead of standing up and fight. <br/><br/>Through his parted lips, a cynical laugh escaped; his eyes availed in the sight of the Mudblood grasping for air. He watched as blood drippled out from her fingertips and crimson liquid seeped from her parted lips. The Dark Lord had promised him powers he only could dream about – but he wasn’t lying. The Dark Lord had granted him to decide the fate of those who resided at Hogwarts. And with Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy gone, Yaxley saw fit to do what he pleased in order to be welcomed into the highest ranks of Voldemort’s regime. <br/><br/>“<em>P-please</em>…” she panted against the floor; struggling to shift her position, Hermione gave up as her face hit the surface of the floor again – her lungs battling to keep breathing. <br/><br/>Yaxley raised his head with satisfaction. This wasn’t the first time he had managed to subdue someone by using one of the unforgivable curses, yet it felt so good – so euphoric, especially when the victim was a Mudblood. Revelling in the sensation for a longer minute, he let the room around them fall deadly silent, waiting for the right time to carry out the next unforgivable. <br/><br/>Hermione felt as though her body had shut down; every nerve, muscle and bone in her body seemed to be broken beyond repair. Her lungs barely able to produce enough of air to keep herself alive. <br/><br/><em>She would be dead by nightfall.</em> <br/><br/>Tears of panic streamed down her cheeks when the brutal realisation dawned upon her; she did not care whether she died or not – she had nothing to live for anymore. Most of her friends was either dead or had gone into hiding. Either way, they would be hunted down and killed in cold blood. The life she remembered was no longer. <br/><br/>She was no longer. <br/><br/>She was eighteen years old, and until now, everything she had known was war – or to prepare for it. She would never live to see another day, let alone live her life the way she would choose to. She would never have the chance to have her own kids, to send them off to Hogwarts as they turned eleven, or to celebrate another Christmas with her parents again. <br/><br/>Before the war she had obliviated them, making them oblivious to the fact that she was their flesh and blood – their daughter instead of a random family friend. Now, they would never know the truth, they would never get to know her or what she had gone through; how she for so long had fought in a war, only to be unsuccessful in their mission to kill the darkest wizard of all time. <br/><br/>Her body shook violently when she sensed the Death Eater’s wand directing towards her head; she waited for him to put her out of her misery, to give her the fate that she so much deserved. It was then the seconds that passed by began feeling like minutes – like hours almost. Every memory of her friends flashed leisurely through her head, provoking another weaver of air. <br/><br/>In the end, she had done everything she could to not fail – she had promised, not only herself, but her friends and everyone else that things would be fine in the end. That they would win the war and live to see another day. That together, they would mourn and honour the fallen ones; those who fought so bravely in the war; to those who sacrificed their own safety for the sake of the Wizarding World. <br/><br/><em>For their lives – for the equality of whatever blood that ran in their veins.</em> <br/><br/>But instead, she had failed and ended up on the floor in a darkened room in the depth of the dungeons, awaiting her death for fighting for freedom – for what she believed, what she was raised to believe was right. Although she had in a matter of the last hour, come to terms with her fate, it wasn’t easy to stop the agonizing tears streaming down her face. It wasn’t easy to know that she would be one of thousands of casualties in the hands of the darkest wizards of all time. <br/><br/>But at least she knew she had done everything in her power to prevent Voldemort and his followers to set foot into their world; she had pledged her life to what was right, to the light. She had fought darkness since she were eleven; fought side by side with her best friends. At least she could say she had done everything she could to prevent such war from ever happening. <br/><br/>But somehow it <em>wasn’t enough</em>. <br/><br/>Her thoughts came to an abrupt halt as a hand gripped violently around her upper arm – and when she looked up, she looked straight into the eyes of her professor. Pain spun through her when Minerva helped her onto her feet, her arms holding a tight grip around her Gryffindor student as she broke down in her embrace – <br/><br/>Hermione’s eyes turned wild when she noticed the darkened form spread across the room before she looked back at her professor, panic flashing through her eyes. “<em>Wh-what have you done?</em>” she cried in alarm, her eyes shifting between the elder witch and the stunned Death Eater. <br/><br/>Grabbing the hold of her shoulder, Minerva dragged her towards the door, “We must go. We do not have time for questions.” She waved her hand towards the dark form on the floor as they disappeared down the deserted dungeon hallway. <br/><br/>Knowing unwanted eyes eventually would grasp the sight of them, they ran as fast as they could away from the castle and towards the gates. Unbearable pain shot through her numb body as her feet ploughed through dirt, grass and mud, rain thundered down on both of them as Minerva pulled the young Gryffindor into the entrance of the Forbidden forest; even here Death Eaters could find them. <br/><br/>“Did you kill him?” Hermione asked, leaning against an overgrown branch. <br/><br/>“No, I stunned him. So therefore, we don’t have time for chit-chat.” Minerva gasped and ran a hand through the mess of her hair. The young witch shook her head in response. <em>As if this were any wiser to do</em>, she thought, the world spinning furiously around her. <br/><br/>She flinched with panic as the professor grabbed the hold of her arms and fixed her with a dangerous stare. “That is why you must do exactly what I instruct you to. And I ask you not to fight me on this. I cannot – <em>I will not</em> have you turn into a number of casualties.” Her voice trembled as she spoke, her eyes never leaving the young witch. <br/><br/>Minerva fiddled her fingers around her neck and took Hermione’s hand into hers as she forced a neckless-like object into her hands. Her eyes filled with misery. Taking a deep breath, she paused for a longer moment, trying to collect herself and to find the right words. <br/><br/>“Find Severus.”<br/><br/>Hermione narrowed her eyes in horror and swallowed, “B-but… He’s dead, remember?” <br/><br/>“Yes – yes,” – “Find Severus.” She repeated hoarsely, her breath stuck in her throat as she grip around the hand where she had placed the necklace. <br/><br/><br/>“P-professor… I do not think I understand…” <br/><br/>“Severus is the only one who can change the outcome of this war. You need to find him to stop the Dark Lord.” <br/><br/>“B-but…” <br/><br/>“Hermione, I am not asking. <em>I am telling you</em>. Use the time turner to find Severus, and do <em>not</em> come back.” <br/><br/>Her horror-stricken eyes met the older woman’s, “Wh-what about you and all the others?” she asked, tears welling up in her eyes and her stomach twisted in pain as the aftershock of the Cruciatus spun through her. <br/><br/>“I am old enough as it is, Hermione. If I were to die today or in the near future, it will not be in vain. You need to trust me in this.” Wiping away the tears from Hermione’s face, the elder witch smiled gently, “this is no life for you, so I ask you to find Severus. He is the only one who can change the future of this school… of Harry and the wizarding world.” <br/><br/>Taking a deep breath, Minerva dropped her head, regret roaming in her eyes, “You need to make him understand. You need to make him see.” <br/><br/>Feeling the numbness coat her again, she fixed the woman with an uncertain glare, “B-but… he’s Snape…” <br/><br/>“And Severus is still a human. If you do it right; the same way I instructed you to in your third year, you will succeed. I will advise you to go back to early 1978.”<br/><br/>“… Why… <em>How</em>?”<br/><br/>“Because, Hermione, I don’t think he can be is older than your age at that time.” She pulled away her hand from the young witch’s cheek and levered the Gryffindor into her protective embrace, “But promise me one thing…” <br/><br/>Silence fell upon them as Hermione’s stomach gave a jerk, tears filling her eyes to the brim. She felt Minerva’s hands caress her back in a motherly way, the way she always had when she had found the young witch crying alone in different alcoves of the castle. <br/><br/>“<em>Don’t ever look back. Do not come back. Don’t seek back if it isn’t absolutely a necessity</em>.”<br/><br/>“If you do this right, the Wizarding world will see victory and the rise of a new day.”</p><p>“But I don’t… I don’t know him.” She retorted, her ragged breath brushing against the fabric of Minerva’s robes. <br/><br/>The elder witch cupped her hands around her Gryffindor’s face, her gentle eyes finding the young witch’s distraught ones. “I admit that he had just as much compassion for people as the Giant squid did. However, I ask you to do this because it can change his future as well as for yours and our world. It is in my deepest regrets that I didn’t protect him more under my care as his teacher. But perhaps you can. You can make him see reason, to understand.”<br/><br/>“I… I don’t understand,” <br/><br/>“You <em>will </em>when you get to know him.” <br/><br/>Hermione pulled from her professor’s embrace as tears coated her cheeks. The night sky hovered over them as if it were to swallow them whole. Yet it wasn’t until a longer minute later that Minerva once again spoke, but this time with a firm voice, her hands crossing over her chest. <br/><br/>“One more thing…” she said without meeting the young Gryffindor’s eyes, “To not mess up the timeline, you need to erase your own.” <br/><br/>“What?” <br/><br/>“By doing this, you must go through –“ <br/><br/>“I… I need to kill myself?” <br/><br/>A saddened expression washed over the older witch’s features, her eyes showing nothing more than disgust of her own words. “You cannot risk your own safety of being exposed. You need to find a way to avoid the eleven-year-old you to not attend Hogwarts in 1991.” <br/><br/>“B… but…” <br/><br/>“I have said enough, Hermione. If we stand here much longer, it will be both of our death sentences. So please – trust me on this and <em>go</em>!” <br/><br/>She was just about to turn back when she heard Minerva speak again, “<em>Leave. Now</em>!” <br/><br/>As Minerva disappeared into the darkness of the Forbidden forest, Hermione turned towards the gates of Hogwarts. Tears streamed down her face and pain penetrated her body. Holding out her hand in front of her, it revealed the same time-turner that she used in her third year. <br/><br/>The same time-turner that allowed her to take more classes than any other student of Hogwarts. Her professor had put her trust in her student; the exact same thing as now, only this time she could not come back. <br/><br/>Instead of fighting, her professor had decided to send her decades away; to erase her own life in order to save the wizarding world – in order to save Harry. <br/><br/>Taking a last glance up on the castle, she wiped her face and began turning the small golden object in her hand…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Forgotten memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>!! Warning !!<br/>When I released the first chapter of this story yesterday, I forgot to inform you that it is containing or will be containing explicit scenes of violence, torture, sexual language and later on - smut.</p><p>In the next chapter, we'll meet a teenage Severus!! (finallyyyy!!!!)</p><p>I also wanted to remind you guys that this is only a trial-story, which means that it is up to you whether or not you would like to read more of it; so leave a little love if you would like this to continue!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Alone.  <br/>
<br/>
</em>She didn’t know how many times or for how long she had spun the time-turner. It had worked though because shortly after, she had fallen to her knees in the depth of snow; her body unable to move. Her head pounded hard, as though it was on the verge of exploding. Her hands held the small golden object against her chest – its chain dangling between her fingers.<br/>
<br/>
Apprehension bolted through her and panic flared in her eyes when reality emerged – she didn’t know where she was or what year she had travelled to. Opening her eyes, complete darkness emerged before her. A piercing wind bristled through the mass of curls around her hair when another wave of the aftermath from the Cruciatus burst through her.<br/>
<br/>
Unbearable pain consumed her body, screaming in agony. Excruciating sobs escaped her as grief ripped her limb from limb when flashes of memories burst through her;<br/>
<br/>
<em>when she had spun the time-turner of the last time, she had watched as her whole life played in a whirlwind in reverse around her – flashes from her years at Hogwarts tore through her chest over and over again, the pain and grief she felt could easily be mistaken of how the Cruciatus felt.<br/>
<br/>
Flashes… Flashes of joy, sadness – of heartbreak and death spun through her head as she heard their laugher echoing inside of her. She felt it all – heard it all and saw it all.<br/>
<br/>
Glimpses of their time hunting Horcruxes together… of how they fought in the tent in the Forest of Dean… She felt the sadness and grief when it was known that Snape had killed Dumbledore in cold blood… and when Bellatrix killed Sirius in front of them at the Ministry…<br/>
<br/>
Fully focused in her attempt to succeed the time-travel, her eyes never left the bright flash of light in front of her as the memories raged towards her… from the time she stole from Snape’s personal store-room – and the night the three of them spent in the girl’s bathroom when she had brewed the Polyjuice Potion… Minerva’s voice echoed inside of her head about Hogwarts would be closed because of the Chamber of Secrets had reopened…<br/>
<br/>
How content she felt when she sat Snape’s robes on fire the day Gryffindor won the Quidditch cup… The day Harry won his first match… his first time catching the snitch… The day he found his true passion… but suddenly she found herself sitting in the front of the Great Hall; curious eyes watching her from every direction of the room as she was sorted into the House of Gryffindor… The House that stood for bravery and courage… the House that she would call home for the next seven years…<br/>
<br/>
</em>Her head raptured with excruciating pain as the memories evaporated into nothingness. She fell into the snow, wailing with heartbreak – torturing tears streaming down her face.<br/>
<br/>
<em>None of it existed anymore.  <br/>
<br/>
She was all alone.</em><br/>
<br/>
As the pain grew, black dots blurred her vision and pulled her into the deepest nothingness of comatose; the heavy snowfall continuing to shatter over her, covering all the traces of blood on her body.<br/>
<br/>
________________________________<br/>
<br/>
She didn’t know for how long she had been staring into the ceiling above her or for how long she had been awake.</p><p>Dark clouds fogged her head and the only thing she could remember was the excruciating sensation of horror – raw and bitter coldness consumed her rapidly before the scenery in front of her drifted into blackness.<br/>
<br/>
She knew she had run away – <em>or had she?</em>  She knew she had been in terrible pain, and she could most unquestionably remember a man standing over her… kicking her… so much so that the taste of blood filled her mouth. But why? Why would someone like her be punished?<br/>
<br/>
She was a know-it-all, someone who constantly sought to the safety of books.<br/>
<br/>
Small glimpses of obscured memories flared through her mind; <em>there was a castle… a school of some kind… explosions… people falling to their deaths… and then there were torture… excruciating screams echoing around her… dark cladded men patrolling the hallways of the… this castle…<br/>
<br/>
A war?</em></p><p>If this was something <em>she</em> had ran away from, she didn’t want to remember. But she couldn’t stop thinking about it; there had to be something she could go on, but it was as though her mind didn’t want to let her – as if her body blocked every memory from her.<br/>
<br/>
Grasping the hold of her pillow, she pulled her aching body into a sideways position and let her eyes drift across the dimmed room. Darting from one side of the room to the other, she sighed bitterly – <em>if only she could remember</em>.<br/>
<br/>
It wasn’t until she heard faint steps in the hallway that the young witch became aware of the rise and fall of the hushed voices from behind the door – although they were loud enough for her to hear what they were discussing,<br/>
<br/>
<em>“Over my dead body, Minister.” A female voice murmured dangerously.<br/>
<br/>
“For all you know she could be a murderer!” Another voice accused in a slightly louder tone.  <br/>
<br/>
There was a slight pause before the female voice answered with a sarcastic tone, “If she were a murderer, it would have been highly irrational of her to reveal herself in plain sight on the open street… in Hogsmeade nonetheless.”<br/>
<br/>
</em>Even Hermione could feel the tension grow between the voices behind the closed door. As she sought to a more comfortable position, she pulled the duvet up to her chin and closed her eyes – but what if she was a murderer, what then?<br/>
<br/>
Even she couldn’t give them an answer, most presumably because her head seemed to have blocked her from whatever had happened. Feeling slightly defeated by the thought, she clenched her jaw and gritted her teeth as pain blazed through her again.<br/>
<br/>
If she was a murderer like the male voice so confidently had stated, they had to at least give her the time of day to let her explain; <em>explain the fact that she didn’t know… that her head seemed to only give her glimpses of horrific images instead of the truth…</em><br/>
<br/>
As the sound of the door handle crack, the door swung open, revealing two darkened silhouettes of a chubby male and a thin-looking female form.<br/>
<br/>
<em>“Is she awake?” the male voice questioned in a matter-of-factly sound of his voice.<br/>
<br/>
“With all due respect, Minister – I do not need your person hovering over my shoulders, so I would greatly appreciate if you at least could wait outside.”<br/>
<br/>
“You do not have the right to banish me from these grounds!” the man defended in a deadly tone,<br/>
<br/>
“As it is my bar and Inn – then I have the full right to exile whomever I wish to.”<br/>
<br/>
“And her?” he asked in a calmer sound.<br/>
<br/>
The sound of a shattering clunk burst through the room as the door swung shut, “She does not need an invidious individual like you hovering over her. Now, leave!”<br/>
<br/>
</em>As the faint sound of footsteps approached the bed slowly, Hermione noticed the cautious posture of the woman’s silhouette. It was then apprehension burst through her like a lightning crashing over a midnight sky. Swallowing loudly, panic flared through her eyes and terror washed over her battered features when the woman’s face came to sight…<br/>
<br/>
The second the woman gestured her with a warm smile, her head unleashed the horror she had lived through… of all the memories, none were left out. Everything washed over her as pain flared through her numb form, tears welling up in her eyes as it finally hit her –<br/>
<br/>
<em>It wasn’t any school she had seen… it was Hogwarts – the place she called home for seven years… there… there were Death Eaters… oh gods, the Death Eaters and the torture they inflicted on the students along with the staff members…<br/>
<br/>
</em>it all came back to her, but it was too much to comprehend… to much she wasn’t ready to see.<br/>
<br/>
“<em>no, no, no, no</em>” she cried, tears streaming down her cheeks, the colour in her face paling increasingly as the woman’s face burned to her retina.<br/>
<br/>
<em>She was raped… tortured for hours in the dungeon… she witnessed her professor being punished for something she did not do…</em> <em>They had won… Voldemort had won… and her best friend – dead.<br/>
<br/>
</em>The woman before her stopped abruptly and hesitantly decided to take a step back – her eyes filled with concern as she watched the young girl in the bed cradled herself against the velvety headboard, her body shaking violently. She watched silently as the girl’s world fell apart in front of her.<br/>
<br/>
<em>As if something had snapped. </em><br/>
<br/>
Taking a deep breath, Hermione’s panic-stricken blurred eyes found the older woman’s… She was looking into the eyes of none other than Madam Rosmerta.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In the next chapter, we'll meet a teenage Severus!! (finallyyyy!!!!)</p><p>I also wanted to remind you guys that this is only a trial-story, which means that it is up to you whether or not you would like to read more of it; so leave a little love if you would like this to continue!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>